In general, an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer includes a main body, a process cartridge having a developing roller, and a developer cartridge containing a toner. In the image forming apparatus, the developer cartridge can be attached to and detached from the process cartridge and the process cartridge can be attached to and detached from the main body of the apparatus.
A memory chip that stores a variety of information relating to the developer cartridge is disposed in the developer cartridge. When the developer cartridge is attached to the image forming apparatus through the process cartridge, the memory chip is electrically connected to a terminal disposed in the image forming apparatus body directly or through a conductive portion disposed in the process cartridge. In this way, the image forming apparatus acquires the variety of information stored in the memory chip.
As such a technology, a structure is known in which a panel-like cover covering a contact terminal of a memory chip is rotatably disposed in a developer cartridge (see Patent Document 1). When the developer cartridge is attached to a process cartridge, an end of the cover comes in contact with a part of the process cartridge and the other end of the cover pivots, whereby the contact terminal of the memory chip is exposed and is thus connected to a contact terminal of the process cartridge. According to this structure, since the contact terminal of the memory chip is covered with the cover in a state where the developer cartridge is not attached to the process cartridge, it is possible to prevent contamination or damage of the memory chip.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-221010